The love note
by DerpTrekker
Summary: Unexplainable random characters getting f*ck*d up.


"well we cant do that" said Zacky vengeance as he couldnt help but noticing all the b*tch*s in th f*ck pile to left of the last hope of life they have that would lead them to believe that chodes dont f*ck very well when you dip them in oil from the back of crack baby seal which would soon discover its true destiny to become a duck with a penis that could only exist in a parrallel universe created in the split in the b*tchcake at the very same birthday party that was seen in the backround of star wars but dont bother trying to look through every single starwars movie because if you`ve already done so then i have just commited a category 6 troll hhahahahahahaha... cant exist without a particular pipe wich could be mistaken for your big nigger cock as in the bird (not the peter as in the pan) the frying pan to be exact but hey noone is really trying to be exact so lets just stick with the fairy boy and DONT BE MISTAKEN FOR LINK and yes his name is link NOT ZELDA thats a f*ck*n girls name you d*mb*ss penis licking fagmuffin just go dye in a whole on your white t-shirt of course you and your dirty mind thinking that i was talking about carresing a warm wet vagina "u stupid cumbag" said iron man to hulk as accidently knocked over the playboy building onto leiutenant america who was all like "im cool, im cool" (little did he know, he was missing a leg oh wait a second not a leg... a d*ck, so yeah it turns out that leiutenant america is actualy a girl cuz we can all see her vagina and also she's a criminal because when she signed up for the army she wrote down that she was guy therefore lying on her application so i guess she wont be able to finsh off the alien invasion because the swat team are coming to arrest her but then iron man steps in and sais "no i wont let you take her, because... because, i love her. ive never had the words to say this before miss america but, i wanna be with you for the rest of my life!" just then the swat team leader breaks down it tears and sais "that was so beuatiful, just, just so- touching". then we can hear some of the other swat officers in the back shouting "bravo" and "encore! encore! please, encore!". one of the officers clicks on his radio and tells the sergeant to listen to this as ironman repeats his exclaimation of love for miss america. this time a couple aliens listened in and through some roses at him. now meanwhile the other girl in the avengers is just straight-up CONFUSED. she goes and shoots herself cuz she doesnt even wanna understand what just happened. then miss amerrica sais" i love you to iron man (because your about to be super rich in a minute (even though you already were thats besides the point)) a casting director from alien hollywood comes up and hands iron man his card and sais "would monday be convenient for you" but iron man replies "i dont like being handed things" so the casting director has no other choice then to use his teeth to pass the card to him. well as tony stark is on his rise to fame (again) jack is sinking down to the bottom of roses vagina " no jack, dont die, dont let go" but sadly it is no use and jack dies and rose must move on with her life, too bad she doesnt have his picture to jack off to every night but shouldnt it be called jack in for girls? anyways although most people would agree that this is the sadest part in the movie i must argue the he died a very satisfied death i mean seriously, first he got permission to draw a picture of her completely naked and then to reward his good work they f*ck*d... and didnt only f*ck, they f*ck*d in the back seat of a car and not just any car, a model-t, and not just any model-t, a model-t in the cargo hold of the worlds largest ship... nice. it sucks because the only way you can escape is by walking through the long halway but you cant help noticing the pictures of extremely sexualy appealing women naked. but then you look down and realize that your not wearing the same pants that were wearing when you walked in, these arent just any normal pants, these are vibrating pants can you make it to the end of the hallway without jizzing? we shall see. whoa ok so here we have a deathbat buttraping sinister gates, he's buttraping him so hard that blood is comming out of his butthole, the blood trickles down his leg into his photo but it exits the photo in hagrids hut, thats funny i didnt think hagrid had any pictures in his hut, anyways there is also a deathbat here having buttsex with hagrid notice i said buttsex and not buttraping because its not rape if you like it. still hermione is onlooking and seems to be quite enjoying it. harry and ron are out in the field dueling, harry sais "expelliamus" but he misses and hits hagrids chode then it goes flying off and lands in the deathbats mouth but he doesnt like that because it would look like he is not the dominant one and yes i did make a joke about b*tches, while we're on this subject you wanna hear a joke? "womens rights" ahhhh that waz a good one! jinx you owe me a coke. well congratgulations you have succesfully sur-... oh wait no your dead because you jizzed and the vibrating pants short circuited and shocked you. well iron man has finaly become a celebraty and is living out his life with his love but their relationship comes to a sudden end when miss america reveals to tony that she has been having an affair with superman and tony is all like "no no NO!, i mean come on, he's not even marvel! he's on the justice league! thats like the exlusive loser club" then iron man points his palm to his head and dramaticly blows his head off. (it was pretty epic) and then louis lane gets into a b*tch fight with miss america and of course miss america wins by beating her over the head with her sheild that she has fashionably turned into a purse. so finaly mike portnoy for those of you who dont know he is the revs replacement for A7X drummer but he's only made one album which was... eh, so-so. but anyways he gets the deathbat off of sinister gates's *sshole who doesnt get a chance to thank him before mike tries to rip the deathbat to peices and then realizes that the skull is a crystal skull just then shorty comes up and snatches the bat and hands it to indy but wait a second shorty was never in the kingdom of the crystal skull... he must be another double agent. but this leaves us to wonder what ever did happen to shorty after the temple of doom? hmmm. the world may never know. well as it turns out everyone was happy so they all said good-bye! the end ... of the beggining.


End file.
